1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the installation of an optical fiber or cable over a desired span at a customer premises.
2. Discussion of the Known Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,266,283 (Sep. 4, 2007) describes fiber optic storing and dispensing apparatus. The patented apparatus includes a casing containing a rotatable spool, wherein a long and a short length of a fiber optic jumper cable are coiled in corresponding grooves on the spool. Both ends of the cable are coupled to connectors. One length of the jumper cable is extendable a certain distance from the casing to establish a first connection at one end of the cable. The other length is then manually uncoiled from the spool for making a second connection at the opposite end of the cable. The patent notes (col. 5, lines 32-39) that once the jumper cable is connected at both ends, the casing may be mounted on a junction box via magnetic strips to provide a removable support for the casing.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2008/0187276 (Aug. 7, 2008) discloses a flexible optical fiber tape including an adhesive substrate strip, and at least one optical fiber maintained by the strip. According to the patent, the strip may be adhered along with the fiber to a wall, floor, or ceiling in indoor applications.
As far as is known, no tool, system or technique has been disclosed that will enable an installer to route an optical fiber or cable on a wall, ceiling or other visible structural surface in a room or office, without the use of ladders and while standing at a distance from the surface.